<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little kiss is enough for me, please? by annoyingdrcma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742861">A little kiss is enough for me, please?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma'>annoyingdrcma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Babies, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojiro had also forgotten that Kaoru mentioned that they were working at the nights in a bar in town, in order to pay for their higher studies.</p>
<p>And to tell the truth, Kojiro didnʼt care at all about doing it; after all, it was Saturday night, and there were many other people with whom, if he played his cards correctly, he might end up in something else. But how could he resist the temptation to see Kaoru in such an outfit as they danced on the platform to the song of the moment, and then pretend that nothing had happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little kiss is enough for me, please?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Español available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743218">¿Un pequeño beso, por lo menos?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma">annoyingdrcma</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kaoru uses he/they pronouns (headcanon) and I wanted to write about it. This is also a young AU (between their 20s, approximately), and an excuse for writing a dancer!Cherry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music made the inside of his body vibrate with it; although he wasnʼt strictly next to the speaker, this sensation could be experienced throughout the establishment, placidly filtering and leaving the people who visited the place a good feeling, and thus its audience was always abundant. Kojiro made his way among the people until he settled at a table, near the bar, with other friends; the conversation between them was no different than any other, and as they waited for a waiter to approach them, a voice from the crowd stood out.</p>
<p>“You have to pay to do that, buddy.” The person barked with a contemptuous and sarcastic tone, the last word enjoying the clear and frivolous intention with which they said it.</p>
<p>It was Kaoru. And, of course, that was a lie; of all the things theyʼre capable of, taking a meager amount of money to give someone a blowjob was not in that group. By that simple line, Kojiro was able to make a mental image of what was happening with them; garnets orbs go to look for the one with pink hair in the crowd, until he notices a slender figure holding an empty tray with their right hand and resting it on their hip, as well as their weight on one foot, while skillful free is dedicated to make gestures explaining the situation. It seems that the provocateur wasnʼt willing to let Kaoru leave angry with such a simple and yet perverse touch.</p>
<p>Kojiro had also forgotten that Kaoru mentioned that they were working at the nights in a bar in town, in order to pay for their higher studies. The brunette rests his face on the palm of his hand, observing the scene for another time until the discussion seems to come to a standstill; he allowed himself to imagine that Kaoru was right, no more, no less, and they wouldnʼt allow such a thing to ruin their mood. The shorter one passes close to Kojiroʼs table, and the latter uses that opportunity to gently pull the white fabric from their sleeve, thus catching the otherʼs attention. However, it didnʼt turn out as expected; Kaoru, with little patience due to the recent incident, had the intention of hitting the person who touched them, without them noticing, with the tray they were carrying, taking advantage of the fact that it was still empty. Thank goodness they had good habits; before hitting, they took one look and forced themselves to stop mid-action.</p>
<p>“Kojiro?”</p>
<p>The other young man released his hold on them, thanked inside him whoever he had saved his face from being hit, and returned to his starting position. “I didnʼt expect to see you here today.”</p>
<p>Kaoru shook their head and took a couple of steps closer to the table. “I do it on weekends only.” It was then that they happened to see the rest of the companions that the older one brought with him; they cleared their mind and voice too, now talking to everyone, “Can I get you something? I guess you havenʼt been seen yet.”</p>
<p>“A beer,” said one.</p>
<p>“A margarita,” said another.</p>
<p>“Your new number, five minutes alone and... maybe something without alcohol?” Kojiro replied without thinking, playful.</p>
<p>... Have some face, for the love of what you love the most! Kaoru clicked their tongue, ignoring Kojiroʼs first two requests as they wrote the rest in a small notebook. They ultimately confirm the orders, says goodbye with a gentle nod, and basically vanishes behind a door that only employees can enter.</p>
<p>By leaning against the white wall of the room, the cold they receive from it helps to lower their body temperature, which suddenly increased after such a direct attempt at flirting; they cupped their cheeks with both hands, a strange sensation coursing through their gut as they remembered the one thing that has managed to disturb their neutral mood in the night. After a few seconds alone, they regain their composure and returns to their work as if nothing had happened -to Kojiroʼs table they bring the orders, and a small note under the brunetteʼs glass.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You donʼt deserve my number, gorilla. But you can come meet me at the back of the bar, Iʼll go out and get some air.”</p>
</blockquote><p>The goofy grin on his face showed as if he had been invited into a clear trap, and he was willing to see what would come of that game. Just as they promised in that message, Kaoru was seen walking out the door; Kojiro, who objected to his friends that he would get the number of a girl he had seen, got up and followed him shortly after. Kaoru was, once again, leaning against the wall with one hand, watching the people and cars go by at the end of the alley. Hearing someone approach, they turned their face and with a nod received the older.</p>
<p>Kojiro approached and was the first to speak as well, “Is the number part true and Iʼm not worthy of having it?”</p>
<p>Kaoru nodded, at the same time responding, “What makes you think that a gorilla like you can call me at three in the morning on any day? To a delicate flower like me?” They scoffed, and continues, “No, no.”</p>
<p>A sound of protest is heard from Kojiroʼs throat, determining that the otherʼs judgment was unfair. “Ah... what about a kiss? I can have it?”</p>
<p>“Hm... why would I do that?”</p>
<p>“Iʼve never kissed someone with a lip piercing? Please.”</p>
<p>That wasnʼt quite true; and although Kaoru couldnʼt tell the difference, they were still reluctant to give it to him. After annoying insistence, Kaoru raised their hand up and thus asked him to stop.</p>
<p>“You have other fifty strangers with whom you can get a kiss, but youʼre going to keep insisting if I donʼt give it to you, am I correct?” Kojiro nods; Kaoru continues, “Youʼre a pain in the ass. Come here.”</p>
<p>Resembling an excited puppy, his hopes grow and when they come face to face, itʼs Kaoru who rests their hands between the foreign cheeks and neck, both faces approaching until the two pairs of thin and soft lips merge into a chaste kiss, which, with a couple of seconds, evolves into something with greater emotion; Kaoru wrapped their arms around Kojiroʼs shoulders, and the other grabbed the youngerʼs hip, both of them closing their eyes in the moment. They both seemed to be enjoying it and, in part, longing for this to happen soon, because if a third were to see it, they would believe the desire had been there for a while, slowly increasing, and perhaps they were already a couple, but it was the opposite.</p>
<p>And to tell the truth, Kojiro didnʼt care at all about doing it; after all, it was Saturday night, and there were many other people with whom, if he played his cards correctly, he might end up in something else. But how could he resist the temptation to see Kaoru in such an outfit as they danced on the platform to the song of the moment, and then pretend that nothing had happened? To be specific, the business uniform was a white shirt with long sleeves and loose at the end, leaving a part of them to create a loose and elegant effect; high-waisted black pants that favored the wearerʼs curves, and finally a bowtie and low-heeled shoes of the same color. And Kaoru looked <em>amazing</em> at that, especially when dancing, because the flexibility that they had always enjoyed helps them to highlight their legs if they wish to, and although they donʼt have a lot of meat in their bones, itʼs not necessarily said that theyʼre a poor devil malnourished; itʼs just the precise attributes that only need the correct lighting to be the center of attention.</p>
<p>When they parted, and just because they were already short of breath, they met each otherʼs gaze and a rare silence for them, but it wasnʼt entirely uncomfortable. Kojiro broke it by laughing, an indescribable feeling denoting itself in this, but the seductive and spontaneous side of him wasnʼt lost.</p>
<p>“At least Iʼm worth a kiss, ah, that makes me feel a little better...”</p>
<p>Their anatomies reestablished the correct personal space, and Kaoru sighed, thinking that he wasnʼt being paid enough for this. “Uh-huh, uh-huh. Letʼs go inside, I have to keep working and you surely donʼt wanna make your friends think that you stood them up.”</p>
<p>For what happened later that night, it was nothing extraordinary; the next time Kojiro went to visit them and swore to meet that handsome waiter, Kaoru denied any kind of connection beyond recognition by his face; in theory, they had broken his heart, and he believed that that kiss was important! But his consolation came later, when he became a recurring customer, and hadnʼt come for two weeks, the minor asked for him. When he questioned it directly, with an interesting blush and nervousness to see, they denied that it was true and they simply confused him with another person, but anyone with enough clues would know that it isnʼt so at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language, please let me know if there are any errors. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>